The Aesthetican Resistance
The Aesthetican Resistance is a secessionist movement founded by Aesthetican figurehead Aesthetics as a safeguard barrier in the event that Trident leadership fails to adhere to the ''Poseidon Act'' 2317. Description The Aesthetican Resistance was founded on the 22nd of April, 2317, in response to alleged breaches of the Poseidon Act at the hands of Aesthetica's "parent", the Trident Foundries corporation. Seen as a force of evil and compared to the likes of terrorist organisations, Trident Foundries opted to economically sanction Aesthetica, further solidifying the Resistance's purpose. Demography Despite being incredibly nationalist, the Resistance is very diverse. Chiss, Humans, and other sentient species, some not native to the planet Aesthetica, make up the 33 million individuals in, or in support of, the Resistance. Ethnicity Of the 100+ Million sentient beings living on Aesthetica, 33 Million of them support the Resistance. Of the 33 million in active support of the Resistance, the vast majority are human, constituting 46% of the Resistance's fighting force. The Chiss constitute a smaller 22% of the Resistance, with Commander-in-Chief Aesthetics being one of these people. Other species and sub-species, including the Saraac, Ick'reaa and a minority of Vay refugees following the recent Red Uprising flesh out the rest of the Resistance's fighting force, making the Resistance, like Aesthetica itself, the most diverse fighting force across the galaxy. Income The average income of an Aesthetican citizen was, prior to the act of union, 650,000 credits per annum. This income dropped to 470,500 credits per annum after the merger had taken place. Crime Since the merger had taken place, crime has risen in Aesthetica by 11%. On average, the amount of crime committed per race was topped by the Saraac minority, at 12%. Humanity followed with 11%, and the Ick'reaa came third at 8%. Politics Government The Resistance's goal is to restore Aesthetica's independence in the form of a democratic Republic. In the meantime, the Resistance is commanded by former Aesthetican Chancellor, Aesthetics, in the form of a military, rather than a state. The Resistance maintains international relationships with the peacekeeping Union of Intergalactic States, and uses them as a medium of negotiation between themselves and Trident Foundries. Military The Resistance maintains a small auxiliary fleet, used to obtain valuable resources to assist the mass mobilisation of their Navy. The Navy, despite having similar allegiance to its predecessor, differs greatly from former Aesthetican Navy. The Resistance Navy maintains a more imposing, grey-scale appearance, differing greatly from the bright, colourful schemes of its predecessor. Hammerheads, scythes, arrowheads and other imposing shapes are a common appearance upon Resistance warships. In addition to the imposing design philosophy, the Resistance is also well known for the use of the same hulls for various roles. The Rebellion-class Corvette ''hull was used as a hospital ship, troop transport, freighter, salvage vessel and reconnaissance ship, and its successor, the Marauder-class Corvette, continues to serve similar roles, albeit with greater combat effectiveness. While the Resistance favours smaller, manoeuvrable multi-role warships, it had made its mark on the map of larger vessels when development of the Adamant-class Battlecruiser was announced. Contrasting greatly to the nature and philosophy of Aesthetica, the ''Adamant was commissioned as a symbol of newfound power within the Resistance and Aesthetica as a whole. Despite its size, the Adamant ''is still greatly overshadowed by much larger vessels, such as the Everest-class Titan and the Despoiler-class Battleship. It is said that the Adamant will play an escort role for these larger warships, working on conjunction with the Independence-class and Hidatsa-class Cruisers to assist the Union of Intergalactic States in their goals. History On the 22nd of April, 2317, the Aesthetican Resistance was founded by Aesthetics as a means of protecting Aesthetica's interests should Trident Foundries fail to adhere to the Poseidon Act, an act of Union between the fledgling nation and the corporation. Upon discovery of the Resistance's existence, Trident Foundries condemned the movement, comparing them to insurgents and later sanctioning Aesthetica economically. This led to the Resistance militarising and preparing to withdraw from Trident Foundries in July. Pressure was put upon Trident's government to allow Aesthetica to exit. When July came, Aesthetica held an independence referendum, with 63% in favour of independence, 32% against and 5% abstain. Today, Aesthetica is preparing to fully leave the union put into place by the Poseidon Act, however is hampered by bureaucracy within both Trident itself and the all-encompassing Union of Intergalactic States. Currently, the Resistance remains as Aesthetica's military, its rapid reorganisation saw the development of various new vessels, including the critically acclaimed [[Rebellion-class Corvette|''Rebellion-class Corvette]], the hammerhead frigate of unknown name, and the development of Aesthetica's largest warship; the ''Adamant''-class Battlecruiser. It is hypothesised that Aesthetica is developing a new class of warships altogether, named "Warbirds", however, this is merely speculation. The Resistance was also responsible for the mass production of the Marauder-class, a light and fast attack corvette designed for a plethora of roles and tactical options. Category:Factions